Téléphone
by Dragonna
Summary: Il veut s'expliquer, s'excuser pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais Judai ne répondait pas. Et il se sentit totalement abandonné.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter  
**Genre: **Romance, Friendship, Hurt-Comfort  
**Personnages: **Jun Manjoume et Judai Yuki  
**Rating: **Pour tous

**Note:** Episodes 165-166

* * *

Jun veut s'expliquer, dire à Judai les raisons de son acte. Pourquoi il n'a rien dit. Pourquoi il n'a rien fait. Pourquoi il a joué cette carte stupide au lieu de celle qui aurait du le faire gagner. Il veut parler, ne veut pas rester sous le souvenir du regard froid de son ami. Il veut effacer de sa mémoire la déception dans sa voix, le pire coup de poignard qui soit.

Et pire que tout, le moment où son ami avait ramassé la carte qu'il n'avait pas utilisé...

_L'autre regarda la carte, ses yeux sans émotion. Un non-dit passa entre eux. Le perdant savait que l'autre comprenait qu'il l'avait laissé gagner, qu'il avait perdu pour amuser le public...qu'il aurait gagné s'il avait joué cette carte._

_"Judai...je..."_

_Les mots lui manquèrent quand le châtain laissa retomber la carte, sans un mot. Et quand il tourna les talons, froidement, partant sans un regard en arrière._

_Glacé en un instant, l'adolescent aux cheveux noir tendit la main "Attends..."_

_Mais Mike arriva à ce moment-là, et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon "Bien joué Manjoume-kun, tout s'est parfaitement bien passé."_

_L'autre ne l'entendait pas, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette rouge. _

_Et ne pouvait comprendre le douloureux malaise qu'il ressentait, ni l'envie immense de pleurer qu'il ne pouvait contrôler que difficilement._

Il pensait qu'il se fichait de ce que pensait son rival. Il pensait que tout irait bien...Il était habitué aux reproches de ses frères...à leur déception dans leurs paroles, leurs yeux. Ca le blessait mais de moins en moins car quoiqu'il fasse, ils étaient toujours déçus. Alors à quoi bon se donner du mal?

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette émotion dans la voix et le regard de Judai le blesserait autant.

_La froideur de la manager d'Edo l'avait fait se sentir honteux..._

_La colère de Phoenix...avait était un coup terrible sur sa culpabilité, car tout était de sa faute à la base._

_Le fait qu'il soit viré...il était encore étudiant à l'Académie après tout...il pouvait y retourner._

Ces trois choses n'étaient pas comparables à la réaction de Judai.

«Allez Drop-boy, réponds...»

Personne ne décrocha. Et c'était son dixième essai. Il avait espacé les appels, l'autre n'aurait pas pu être absent ou occupé à chaque fois...donc il refusait de lui répondre.

De son côté, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avait refusé les appels de Fubuki, Sho ou Asuka, terrifié à l'idée de reproches ou de moqueries. Seul son rival comptait à ce instant tant leur dernier échange le marquait.

_Judai devait vraiment être déçu et en colère contre lui._

Jun éclata en sanglots, la honte lui brûlant le coeur. Il avait déçu la seule personne qui l'avait jamais défendu contre ses frères, qui l'avait toujours respecté malgré ses erreurs, qui lui avait toujours offert de l'amitié...et même de la tendresse, qui avait toujours été là pour lui, qui l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises.

I_l était le vrai minable._

«Pardon...»

A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour voir cet idiot et son sourire stupide, entendre ses bêtises, et sentir sa main sur son épaule. Qu'il lui dise qu'il en lui en voulait pas et qu'il valait bien mieux que ce que Mike avait fait de lui. Voir même qu'il le serra dans ses bras, dans un mouvement de stupide affection que lui rejetterait d'un coup sur le crâne.

_Mais Judai ne répondait pas...lui en voulait...et préférait l'ignorer._

_Et Jun se sentit totalement abandonné._

Quelques jours plus tard, après son combat contre Edo, il veut dire quelque chose mais les bras de son rival l'entoure et il entend une excuse murmurée à son oreille. Se mordant la lèvre, il rend l'étreinte, se fichant que leurs amis les regardent.

Il s'en fiche.

Il est heureux.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
